


Touched by a Goddess

by paws_bells



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goddess of Victory, Greek Mythology - Freeform, TYL AU, and mafia shenanigans ensue, in which Haru is blessed/cursed with divine mojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paws_bells/pseuds/paws_bells
Summary: Haru-centric. Some are born victorious. Others achieve victory. And then there are the (un)lucky few, who have Victory thrust upon them, regardless of whether if they want it or not. Teaser/test chapter for new canon-divergent TYL!AU.





	Touched by a Goddess

**Title:** Touched by a Goddess 

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru 

 **Type:** OneShot (Complete)

 **Genre:** General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1395

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** Haru-centric. Some are born victorious. Others achieve victory. And then there are the (un)lucky few, who have Victory thrust upon them, regardless of whether if they want it or not. Teaser/test chapter for new canon-divergent TYL!AU.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 04/12/17

* * *

**_Touched by a Goddess_ **

* * *

**i.** Truly, if Haru had known that taking on this mission would have resulted in… _this_ _catastrophe_ , she would have ran for the hills when the deceptively simple task had first been assigned to her. But hindsight, as they say, was 20/20, though by now she really should have known that anything Famiglia related was _never_ going to go over smoothly…or even just normally- Haru would have happily settled for normalcy but it was as if there was no such natural law of order when it came to the insane world of the Mafia. She should be used to all the crazy by now, to expect the unexpected.

But seriously; _who_ would have thought that a random escort assignment would have resulted in her inadvertently being appointed the _living avatar of the Goddess of Victory_?

* * *

 **ii.** The thing about _being_ the human incarnation of Victory was that most had the mistaken assumption that she came with her own toga, roman sandals and halo, humongous, feathery golden wings flaring out majestically behind her, bathed in heavenly light and accompanied by a virgin boys’ choir singing an aria in the background. There was also that completely sexist conjecture of her being –for some reason or another- tall, blond and provocatively busty.

No. Nope. Nada.

No such thing whatsoever.

There was just her; petite, mousy haired and all too averagely _normal_ , interrupted in the midst of whichever random atypical daily activity which she had been involved in and looking like a rather startled rabbit, and then growing rather indignant and unhappy as she was bundled off against her will to the random territory of some rival Famiglia until her own clan dispatched a rescue mission to retrieve her. For the nth time. Glumly, Haru wondered if this was going to be the story of her life now.

When one of her kidnappers muttered about her distinctly un-Goddess like appearance – they had dragged her out of bed at three in the freaking morning, so who could look fabulous _that_ early?!! – the brunette had promptly also shown them some un-Goddess like behavior to go with. Much to her chagrin, they still insisted on keeping her – complete with appropriate wardrobe change – at least until her Family finally swung by to bust her out. Haru wondered just when their enemies would finally wise up to the fact that there was simply no way the Vongola Decimo would let any of his precious people come to harm under his watch, and quite obviously that included the wrongful abduction of greatly put upon celestial avatars.

Hayato had a good laugh out of the whole thing, though, once all the chaos had died down and he finally got a good look at her attire.

“Woman, what’s with the vestal virgin outfit?”

* * *

 **iii.** Haru had always, _always_ , desired to be of service to her Famiglia – to Tsuna and the rest of their friends, to be most accurate. The main members of the Family were always working so hard to safeguard their ever-growing clan, and sometimes Haru wished that she could do more beyond the passive, supportive roles which she usually undertook with Kyoko.

One would think that abruptly becoming the physical embodiment of the Goddess of Victory would have done wonders for that particular aspiration of hers…but not really.

After all, the Vongola Famiglia had already been largely victorious and successful even without her curious, innate ability to… _influence_ events in her favor. In fact, some of the more _fussy_ Guardians were adamant that she stayed far away from their battles, lest her ‘victorious’ aura interfered with their fights and lent them any sort of divine advantages which they most _definitely_ did not want or ask for.

_No, they would only accept victory on their own merit._

Which, of course, more or less made her powers quite redundant in the grand scheme of things.

Haru supposed that she should be happy – the Famiglia she belonged to was most likely the only one in the entire mafia realm that had no collective desire to make use of her.

In her most secret of hearts, sometimes she wished that she would be depended on more.

* * *

 **iv.** Getting captured every other week was very quickly getting old, but Haru was starting to get the hang of the entire process. She also did not panic as much anymore, and was more or less resigned to having her schedule for the rest of her day disrupted – being Victory incarnate was extremely inconvenient, as she was rapidly beginning to find out. And it wasn’t even as if she could switch her good luck mojo on and off at will – surely she would have less problems of the kidnapping kind if she could selectively control who to bestow victory to - but no, her powers was a double edged sword, which just showed once again that the gods had a cruel sense of humor, and also that if something was too good to be true, then it most probably was.

Like a Bluetooth signal, whoever was close enough to get a hold of her would receive her blessings, which was neither discerning nor discriminating whatsoever, much to her constant dismay. It was a good thing that the more…objective-oriented members of the Vongola had quickly picked up on that particular quirk and had eventually learned how to work around it. So long as they did not engage the enemies until _after_ they had found a way to infiltrate their stronghold and make contact with Haru first, Victory was both figuratively and also quite literally in their grasp.

But then there were also the other ‘less’ objective-oriented members who eventually saw this situation as a way to further challenge themselves. …Thankfully, Tsuna-kun was able to quickly put a stop to it and make it known to his Guardians that using the resident Goddess incarnate to bait their enemies into combat would not be tolerated.

…That still did not stop any of those jerks from deliberately letting her get carried off before eventually intervening and challenging the perpetrators to a fight to ‘avenge’ her, though.

* * *

 **v.** Haru’s lifestyle was mostly quite idyllic these days. Even with the unfortunate intrusion of her supernatural abilities, life still had to go on. She had never been the sort to bow down to any challenge and while this latest speed bump was quite the troublesome one, it was not insurmountable and she could deal with it. Besides, she had more pressing things to do than sit around and moan about her sorry circumstances.

Together with Kyoko-chan, she helped to manage the Vongola Decimo’s household and ensured that everything would go smoothly when it came to the domestic life of the powerful, mafia-vigilante syndicate. She also volunteered her assistance to Basil-kun in some of CEDEF’s more sensitive missions that relied less on the brute force of the Guardians or even the black-ops specialties of the Varia – after all, not every job they took in the name of the Vongola required the flagrant use of violence and excessive explosions. There were also post-operations cleanups, surveillance, covert counterintelligence, and then there were the requests from allied Families and non-mafia friends of the Famiglia that had to be fulfilled as well as regular follow-ups to be made to ensure that all those under the protection of the Vongola were well taken care of…

…Alright, so _maybe_ her life really wasn’t _that_ idyllic, but Haru still largely preferred it that way.

And with the added responsibility of being Victory incarnate, every other day was filled with unexpected surprises. Her daily schedule now also included unplanned meetings with rival/enemy Famiglias, and she had learned to take them all in stride, as well as turn them into advantageous encounters instead.

If you cannot beat them, then join them – that was how that saying went, _no_? Or rather, if you cannot beat them but they seemed kind of decent (by mafia standards), then there was no harm in extending the olive branch and having them ally up with your own organization instead…

_Win-win situation for everyone. Not too shabby, right, this sort of victory?_

So, amongst other things, Haru was quickly becoming the number one unofficial goodwill ambassador for the Vongola.

It was a position that strangely suited her and that which she quickly thrived on. Victory for vigilantism.

Besides, who said that vigilantism had to be virulently violent, always?

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

Welp, so this one had been sitting in my drafts pile for quite some time, and today I’ve finally decided to dust it off and put it up. Been toying with this idea for a while - I’m still undecided on plot and pairing for this particular canon-divergent AU but I’m definitely keen to explore more!

I haven’t tried my hand at writing Tsuna/Haru yet, so perhaps I may attempt it this time around. Kyoya/Haru would be intriguing as well for this particular setting – what do you guys think?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

The theme for this one-shot is also largely inspired by my favorite Greek goddess of all time - Nike, the Goddess of Victory. She may not be one of the major gods/goddesses, but her presence in Greek mythology is significant all the same and she holds a special place in my heart! Just like Haru, actually.

As always feedback and commentary are very much appreciated! Like? Dislike? Do tell!

Thanks for reading! :)

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

\--sllebswap


End file.
